Second Chances: Family Secrets
by jtbwriter
Summary: Trouble comes to Ceci Simon when she is accused of cheating on a test. Although she is cleared, someone tries to burn down the Simon’s home.Wanting to find out the truth, Ceci teams with her brother and cousin to investigate and finds out a few secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Family Secrets

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Being the daughter of a popular family brings nothing but trouble to Ceci Simon, when she is accused of cheating on a test. Although she is cleared, someone tries to burn down the Simon's home. Wanting to find out the truth, she teams with her brother and cousin Andy and finds out a few of her family's secrets along the way.

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a new home in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"All right, what was the backbone of New England's economy until the 1950's." Chrystal Austin looked at her Advanced Placement class, then nodded. "Ceci?"

"It was in shipping, until the turn of the century, then it was fishing. Maine was originally the center of ship building, then canneries after the Civil War."

"Very good, thank you. Anyone else?"

As other students came to life, sparking a discussion about the lobster industry and "lobster pots", Ceci Simon groaned. It was normally a favorite topic of hers, but today history class with her older "cousin" was just plain blah.

"All right, class, that's all for today. We'll change to the economy of the West on Monday. Have a good weekend." Chrystal smiled as the twenty-five students immediately rushed for the door.

As Ceci gathered her textbook and papers, the young teacher signaled for her to come over to the desk.

"Just for a moment, Ceci…I just wanted to thank you for being the first one to answer…I didn't know this class would be so shy in answering this far into the year."

"Oh, Chrissy, you're welcome." Ceci beamed at her, the boredom she had felt in class dissolving. "I kind of had an unfair advantage…I was in Maine visiting Cousin Barnabas year before last…and he and Cousin David really taught us a lot."

"That's right, Mom and Dad told me about Aunt Laurie's cousins, at least it stuck with you." Chrystal smiled as Ceci replied, joking, "well, at least some of it did!"

"I'm glad, I was beginning to think five days of studying the East Coast and its economy was four days too many." At that Ceci blushed, realizing her teacher had picked up her boredom."

"I'm sorry, Chrissy….I love history, but I guess with the holidays and all…."

"It's easy to get distracted, I know. And, I had a hard time too getting into the economy of the US and its place in history, but business is what makes this country survive in the world market." Chrystal explained. "Uncle Oscar is the one who got me interested in American History, so I just want to link the two together so you guys'll get it, too."

"We will, just as soon as we get through Christmas!" Ceci grinned. Just then the bell rang for her next class, and she impulsively hugged her teacher.

"Thanks, Chrissy…I really appreciate it….see you at Auntie's December kickoff?"

"Wouldn't miss it…I think Dad wants to race Uncle Rick to who finishes decorating the house first this year!"

Giggling, Ceci swung her backpack over her shoulder. "I think Dad wants to beat your Dad and Uncle Rick both…see you later!"

Waving good-bye to her young friend, Chrystal sighed. Seeing a look of boredom on Ceci's face during class had almost thrown her off her lesson plan. If she lost a bright student like Ceci..who else was she losing?

"I'll go home and brainstorm with Mom….she'll give me some fresh ideas." Chrissy decided, then heard a commotion and looked out the window of her classroom to see two girls and a guy confronting Ceci. Reacting immediately, the youngest Austin hit her direct link to the school office and said, "We need security in the north yard, a female senior student is being threatened by 3 other students."

Not waiting for a reply, Chrystal grabbed her walkie-talkie and bolted out the door. As she reached the main courtyard, students were already congregating to watch. Seeing a teacher approaching, one boy hurriedly said, "Uh, Ms. Austin….they're trying to dare Ceci Simon into doing something…."

"Thanks, Mitch, now you and your friends head to the lunch shelter." She told him, then was relieved to see the majority of students start to follow his lead.

"What's going on here?" she said, sternly as she reached the four students. As the boy looked up, startled at Chrystal's voice, one of the two girls facing Ceci rudely said, "It's none of your business, teach…."

"Excuse me, Rochelle, but it is my business. Go to the Principal's office right now." She ordered angrily. At the icy tone of her voice, the rude senior paled, then tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry, Ms. Austin…I didn't mean it…."

"Yes you did, you just don't want to be punished. You are to stay after school and I'll call your mother about this."

Finally obeying Chrystal, the girl picked up her own backpack, then slunk off towards the administration building. Turning to face the others, she calmly said, "And you, Amy, Brian, what did you and Rochelle have to say to Ceci?"

"Uh….we were just messing around, Ms. Austin, "the pale-faced boy muttered, then elbowed the scowling girl next to him. "Amy…tell her!"

"No, you weasel….get yourself in trouble.. Ms. Austin, we were just , well having fun..weren't we, Cecilia?" At the sneering way Ceci's full name was uttered, she snapped her head furiously toward Amy, then subsided as Chrystal focused on the blond.

"Oh? Since when does fun involve cornering another student? You and Brian, get to Mr. Dawson's office right now…you too can have the pleasure of telling your parents why you want to violate the "no-bullying" rule.

"Uh, Ms. Austin…" Ceci suddenly interrupted, a pleading look in her eyes. "They…Amy and Brian and Roch…they weren't bullying me…"

"If they weren't bullying you, then I think daring another student to do something against the rules is almost as bad." By the guilty look on the two seniors faces, Chrystal knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"As I said, I expect to see the two of you in Mr. Dawson's office in 5 minutes." Waiting until the two students were on their way, Chrystal looked around at the remaining students, then quietly told them. "Show's over, people…go along to class."

Just as fast as they had gathered, the students made themselves scarce, leaving Ceci shaking with dread.

"Come along, Ceci…I want to call Uncle A.J. and tell him I'm bringing you home…then you can tell me what those three were daring you to do." Chrystal put a gentle arm around her, and led her towards the administration office.


	2. Chapter 2

"They wanted you to do what?" A.J. was incredulous as his daughter sat opposite him, with Chrystal and Linda on each side of her.

"Rochelle was daring me to pass my copy of the mid-term to her…she said if I wanted to be "one of them" I had to help her pass her test." Ceci faltered as Chrystal shook her head.

"I can't believe how brazen that girl was, and what did the other two say?"

Ceci swallowed hard. "Amy said if I cared about Brian at all, I'd help him too…she told me he had a crush on me….I….oh, Dad…I'm so stupid!" she blurted out, then burst into tears. At once Linda gathered her into her arms. "No, honey, no….you're not stupid, you're so bright and brave…Chrissy, we have to do something!"

"I've already reported what Ceci told me at school, and Rochelle, Brian and Amy are all suspended. Only problem is…Amy accused Ceci of already cheating on the Math exam yesterday, that she swiped a copy of the test." Chrystal held up her hand as the younger Simon raised her head, shock on her face.

"I know you didn't, honey….but Mr. Feldon has pulled your math paper from the grading process and your teacher will have to compare it to the official test form."

"That's not fair…I didn't cheat…it was hard but I didn't cheat!" Ceci burst out. That did it, A.J. grabbed her hands in his. "Baby, I believe you, and I'm going to drag that Amy and her parents into court so fast their head's going to swim..they went after the wrong family!"

Immediately Chrystal shook her head. "Sorry, Uncle A.J….but we would have to prove malicious intent to even press charges. Don't worry, as soon as Ceci's been cleared, we can seek to have Amy and Brian and Rochelle expelled."

Before A.J. could protest, Ceci squeezed his hand back, then managed a smile. "Thanks, Dad…Mom…I love you guys. But Chrissy's right…we have to wait for them to see I didn't cheat. Chrissy…what if someone messed with my paper, though…. Is there anyway they can see who handled my answer sheet after me?"

"There is…but I have to call the principal…now you stay away from these three and don't repeat any of this, Ceci. I'll see you on Sunday, okay?" Chrystal patted her shoulder and Ceci impulsively hugged her. "Thanks, Chrissy….I couldn't have handled this if you hadn't been there."

"Oh, honey….I know you didn't do anything wrong, and as for Brian…" Chrystal shook her head. "He's not worth it, Ceci. Trust me."

Something in her voice seemed to touch the teenager, and she nodded. "I know, Chrissy…I …well..thanks…thanks for understanding."

"Me too." Linda smiled at the young teacher, and added, "I hear your dad is trying to beat Rick as how fast he can get your decorations up?"

"Oh, yes…Uncle A.J, you should know Dad's throwing down the challenge to you too on Sunday." Chrystal giggled as A.J. drew himself upright, pretending to be upset. "Well, if he wants to challenge me, he'd better have his racing lights ready…."

"What racing lights?" A familiar voice interrupted, and instantly Ceci got up and threw open the front door to the newcomer.

"Uncle Rick…I'm so glad you came…you and Dad have to accept Uncle Steve's challenge."

"Oh, ho…well Ceci…I never accept a dare, unless it's over Christmas lights!" Rick proclaimed, then saw his niece wincing.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Sit down, Rick…we had something happen at school today." Linda explained.

As Linda and Chrystal took turns telling him what was going on, A.J. saw his brother's face getting redder and redder. "Rick, listen…of course Ceci's going to be cleared, but we have to stay calm, otherwise we won't be able to find out who's behind this mess."

"I can just tell who's behind it…that little brat's parents…" Rick sputtered, then Linda interrupted him.

"We know that, Rick…but we have to have proof. After they clear Ceci…then you guys can go after the parents."

Rick took a deep breath, then put an arm around his niece. "All right, Linda, but after that, all bets are off. Now, since your Aunt Laurie knows someone likes Root Beer floats as much as she does…." At once Ceci lit up.

"She remembered….you did find that old-style root beer….thank you so much, Uncle Rick!" Ceci kissed his cheek, then Chrystal added, "I'll get the vanilla ice cream, Aunt Linda….you get the mugs!"

"Speaking of Laurie, where is she, Rick?" Linda wondered, then laughed as Rick sighed dramatically.

"Running loose with Abby and Robin and Ramona….Andy wanted a microscope for his birthday, so they're getting all the accessories to go with it. And since he likes detective novels, Laurie's doing a "private eye' themed party."

"That's a natural for her…I still remember her coming as Sherlock Holmes to a Halloween party at school once." A.J. smiled. Ceci looked at her father.

"I forgot that you knew Auntie Laurie when you and Uncle Rick were kids.."

"That's right, honey….your Auntie stopped a bully from hurting me, then your Uncle Rick saved us both." He reminisced. Just then Chrystal looked at her watch.

"Uh, oh….I'm supposed to meet Mom and Dad for dinner…Uncle Rick, could you run me back to school to get my car?"

"Sure, this way I can pump you for hints about what your dad is planning for his decorations!" Rick chuckled. Laughing, Chrystal hugged the others, then promised to call A.J. and Linda when she heard from the principal's office about Ceci.

As the door closed on their visitors, the three Simons let out a collective sigh, then Ceci teared up.

"Dad…this has been the worst day ever…two cool girls turn out to be jerks, and Brian …I thought he liked me."

"I'm sorry, baby.." A.J. hugged her, then pulled out a Kleenex and dabbed her eyes. "I know it's not much, but you did the right thing, telling Chrissy what they wanted to do. It would have been easier, I know, to say nothing happened."

"Dad…how would you know?…." Ceci sniffed, then saw a look pass between her parents. "Oh, your dad knows…" Linda stroked her daughter's hair, then quietly said,

"But we hoped you wouldn't have to. At least ….well…you have Mya and your other friends."

"Yeah…I'd better call her, Mom…" Ceci wiped her eyes, then stood up. Just then Melly and Robin ran in, with Robin yelling, "Uncle Rick was here, and we didn't get to say hi!"

"Calm down, Robin. We'll see Uncle Rick on Sunday, okay." Ceci told him, then gave her brother and sister a hug as Melly said, " I'm glad you're home, Ceci..can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure, Mel…I'll be right there." A genuine smile covered her face as she went down the hall, followed by her chattering siblings.

After they left the room, A.J. sat for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hey, you.." He looked up and saw his wife looking at him, and he reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you, Linny…I didn't know what to say…she doesn't know what a really awful day is, but then again, I didn't when I said the same thing to Rick at her age."

"And you remembered it was her and not you we were talking about." Linda reminded him, as he stood up then took her in his arms.

"Well, before the eating machine gets here, why don't I help you start dinner?"

"Mr. Simon, I like your idea of "help"." Linda replied, then led him by the hand to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, Chrissy…you don't know how much I appreciate your getting Mr. Feldon to handle this now instead of making us wait." Cordless phone in hand, A.J. beckoned Linda over as she came out of the kitchen. Hastily she followed him down the hall to his office, then perched on his desk as A.J. listened for a moment, then smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Feldon…I knew my daughter hadn't done anything wrong, but still,.. yes, she'll be in school tomorrow. Now that we have this cleared up, about the three students and the parents…"

Linda frowned at his words, then waited not so patiently as A.J. wrote down some information.

"That's what we intend to do, but my wife and I will discuss this with Ceci. I'll call you in a little while. Thank you again."

As he said goodbye and hung up, Linda asked, "Well?"

"Honey, I think we need to get Ceci in here…but …Mr. Feldon had the math department head examine Ceci's paper. There was no sign of tampering and the way she did her math problems….she couldn't have cheated, he said. Plus the copy of the test answers that was supposedly missing was found in the teacher's drawer…Mr. Feldon is going to have it checked for fingerprints other then Ceci's instructor."

"Thank God..I knew it but the way they told Ceci to stay at home today…" Linda sighed then went to find her daughter. In a moment she returned, Ceci in tow with Ricky following behind them.

"Hey son, didn't even hear you come in." A.J. said, giving his tall boy a hug.

"I had to….I kept thinking of Ceci and what those trolls did to her." Ricky replied, plopping in his uncle's chair. "Gee, Ricky, thanks…" his sister sighed, then pulled herself onto the desk.

"Don't get too comfortable, guys…we have to go down to district headquarters to sign a statement." A.J. began, then Ceci leaned forward anxiously.

"Dad, what did they say?"

Explaining that she was cleared by the principal of any wrongdoing, A.J. saw tears in Ceci's eyes that vanished as soon as he continued, "but Amy, Brian and that Rochelle are suspended until the first week of January. Amy's parents are denying any wrongdoing, so if we want to pursue this, we have to absolve the school district of responsibility. That's why we have to go to the Superintendent's office…. Plus, well, Mr. Feldon did want me to warn you, honey, that there might be a little backlash if we sue Amy and her parents for slander. He seemed to feel that making them apologize in a letter might be the best solution."

"Wait a minute….that's all they want to do to those creeps…Dad..that's not right!" Ricky said angrily. Ceci saw his neck get red, then letting out a deep breath, asked, "Dad…we don't have any proof that Amy or her parents …or someone tried to frame me, do we?"

A.J. nodded, "No…unless someone else's fingerprints are identified on your test form or the answer sheet."

"Then…let's let it go, and maybe we can look at this ourselves ….afterwards of course."

Ceci replied. At that A.J. and Linda hugged her, then Ricky put an arm around her shoulders as he said, "That's a good idea, sis. I don't want you getting harassed by some of those idiots in your class."

"It should be okay, Mya says most of the girls think Amy and Rochelle are gone after the first of the year anyway.." Ceci added. A.J. just smiled.

"Good thinking, honey. Now, let's have some breakfast and we'll go to the district offices at 11:00 am."

After a boisterous meal with their children, A.J. and Linda dropped Robin and Melly off at Cecilia's for the day and headed to the school district building. As they pulled up to the visitors' lot, A.J. was surprised to see his brother and sister-in-law and Steve and Jaime Austin park next to them.

"Hey, Rick, Sis…guys, you didn't' have to come." He started, only for Laurie to shake her head at him as Rick put an arm around his niece and nephew.

"We just wanted to give you some moral support, little brother. Besides, Jaime and Steve told us that Amy's parents are balking at apologizing, I think they might need a little persuasion." She explained, then hugged Linda as the kids greeted the Austins.

"Chrissy's already inside, she has to sign off as Ceci's counselor." Jaime added, embracing a relieved Ceci. Ricky smiled as Steve said, "Glad to see you here, son, I'm going to need your help to have a chance at winning our bet."

"Anything I can do to help, Uncle Steve….though Dad might need my assistance more!" he laughed.

A.J. was touched at the display of support for his daughter, as family and friends went into the office. Once inside, there was a flurry of attention as Chrystal came out to welcome the group, then the school principal followed.

"Thank you, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon, Ceci." He began, then saw the other Simons and Austins behind them.

"You're welcome, Mr. Feldon….Thank you for allowing Ceci to make the decision as to what to do about the false accusation." A.J. responded, then assertively Ceci stepped forward.

"I've decided not to press charges, if Amy Diaz and her parents apologize in writing, and she doesn't give me any problems at school or elsewhere." She said. At that, the principal gave a heartfelt sigh. "Thank you, Ceci….I appreciate that you want to put this behind you. I will notify the Diaz's of your decision, in the meantime, we do need to have you and your folks sign a couple of forms."

As his clerk came forward with some papers, the front doors opened, and a husband and wife entered, followed by a sour faced teenager who immediately stared at the Simons and their friends. At once Rick's eyes narrowed but before the newcomers could say anything, Ceci shot a look of contempt to the other girl. "That will be fine, thank you for taking care of this, sir." She said, turning politely back to the principal.

"You're welcome, Ceci…" he nodded, then seeing the Diaz family, remarked "Please have a seat, I will meet with you separately."

"Why, why do we have to wait…." Mr. Diaz spoke up, then wilted under the gaze of Steve Austin as Rick barked "Because he said so…."

"Folks, as I said, have a seat." Mr. Feldon repeated, grateful that Steve placed a hand on the shoulders of the two seething Simon brothers, steering them into a conference room.

The rest of them followed, as nervously the Diaz's did as they were told. Within minutes Ceci carefully read the legal paperwork with her folks and signed it, as Ricky stared through the glass wall at his sister's accusers.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Simon, and you too, Chrystal.. I'll make sure that the Diaz's do their part. I just wish we could have done more…" Mr. Feldon sighed, then said his goodbyes as the Simons and Austins filed out of the office.

Before any of the men could react to the glares Ceci was getting, Linda took Ceci's arm protectively as they passed the family. Suddenly Mrs. Diaz stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs.. Simon….maybe we can just settle this between us?" she began, addressing A.J. and Linda.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Diaz…accusing an innocent girl of cheating to cover your own daughter's crime will never be acceptable." Linda replied calmly, "I think you'd better speak to the principal now, and take responsibility for your child's actions."

A look of shame crossed the mother's face, as the Simons continued through the lobby and out the door into the cool morning.

Once outside, Ceci hugged her parents, tearfully saying, "I felt sick when that Amy came in…why does she hate me?"

"I don't know, honey." A.J. told her, then looked her in the eye and added, "but we are so proud of you, you didn't let them rattle you. And you kept your brother and your uncle from making kibble of that …."

"A.J…." Linda warned, breaking the tension and making their daughter laugh.

"Thanks, Dad, Mom…and you too, Ricky…if looks could kill."

"Well, I know we just had breakfast, but does anyone want to pick up some lunch and surprise Mom?" Rick suggested, elbowing Steve. Immediately he brightened up.

"Sure…that way I can get some suggestions as to how I should decorate…." Instantly he was drowned out by "Daaaaad! Steve!"

"All right, all right..sheeesh." the former colonel moaned, cracking everyone up.

After parting with the Austins after lunch with Cecilia, the Simons continued on to A.J.'s, only to be brought up short by a plume of smoke coming from their street.

"What the….oh no…." A.J. gasped as a policeman stopped his car at the entrance to the condo complex. Ahead he could see fire trucks, and as he identified himself to the patrolman, Rick pulled in behind him.

Climbing out of his truck, he told Laurie, "Wait here, darlin'." Coming to his brother's side, A.J. turned to him, stunned.

"It's our house, Rick…it's on fire."


	4. Chapter 4

In shock, A.J. and his family stood for a moment, watching as Rick talked to the police, then came back to his brother.

"We got lucky, A.J….it looks like the firemen caught it before it did too much damage. Ron's been called, so they're going to let us take a look at the damage…Linny..you and the kids wait here."

"All right…" Linda took a deep breath, then got Ceci and Ricky to herd their brother and sister back into the family car. Laurie got behind the wheel of the truck as Linda maneuvered the car to a safe place along the curb, then Laurie parked behind her.

After what seemed like an hour, a relieved A.J. and Rick came striding back to their family. "Honey, we're okay…just some smoke damage and a couple of broken windows." A.J. said casually, his eyes betraying anger as what he had found out.

"Thank God…." Linda choked, as Laurie put an arm around her shoulders. "Where did the fire start, do they know?" she asked.

"It looks like it began near the front window, then started to spread to the drapes. Fortunately they're fire-retardant…so they were able to knock it down pretty fast. After they pull the burnt materials out, the firemen will board up the glass, and we can air out the house."

"Well, while you guys sort things out, why don't we take the kids back to the ranch…then you can stay the night." Laurie asked.

"Thanks, Sis….that is a good idea." The younger Simon sighed.

Watching all this, Ceci whispered to her brother, "I bet someone started it…if the window was broken…"

"Someone threw a bottle rocket or Molotov cocktail through it…." Ricky finished angrily. "I bet it has something to do with that Amy Diaz…"

"And we have to find that something….it's my responsibility …" Ceci started, only for her brother to shake his head.

"Uh, uh…..it's our responsibility….you did nothing wrong. We need to get proof …but we'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure things out."

"Yeah, and we'll have to do it from the ranch." Ceci slumped against the seat.

"That's never stopped Uncle Rick ….." Ricky assured her, then stuck out his hand.

"Deal that we track down this creep?"

"Deal."

Leaning against the car, Laurie grinned, hearing the two teenagers talking. Waiting until the brothers came back to the car, she strolled over to Rick and whispered, "Guess what?"

Smiling, Rick took her hand and pulled her to him. "What?"

"Your nephew and niece just made a pact to work together to find out who tried to torch the condo. Ceci thinks it's her responsibility, but Ricky told her it was their responsibility."

"Why that…." Rick started, then sighed. "How did they grow up so fast?"

"Lots and lots of love, darling. And speaking of which, I think we need to let A.J. and Linda know what the junior staff of Simon and Simon are up to..hmmm?" she said. At once Rick kissed her, then added, "and we need to let "the staff' know our ground rules."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Simon." Laurie smiled.

Waiting until the family was gathered at the ranch, Rick and Laurie took their brother and sister-in-law aside and alerted them to Ricky and Ceci's intentions

"I should have known they didn't get it out of their systems last year." A.J. groaned, as Linda shook her head.

"Guys, I do not want Ceci and Ricky involved in looking for who burned our place….." she began, then Laurie put a hand on her arm.

"Sis…she feels like this is her fault. We know it's not…but if we don't let her and Ricky try to get answers, they might go off on their own to do this."

Linda was silent as A.J. continued, "What we will let the kids do is put in to practice what we taught them, follow the evidence. When they find something, they let us know, then back off."

"Rick…" Linda looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded. "A.J.'s right, honey. Do you want to tell your children they're old enough to vote, but not to do the right thing?"

"No…" Linda said after a moment, then looked up at her husband as he assured her, "I promise, Linny…Rick and I will ride herd on Rick and Ceci."

"You'd better, cowboy." She replied, a reluctant smile breaking through. Just then footsteps alerted the adults that they needed to discuss this with two somebodys.

"Okay, I talked to your Uncle Ron, and he said it was an accelerant in a glass bottle. No recoverable fingerprints, and no wrappers, paper or other tele-tale trash." Rick ticked off the list of information they had gathered in the last two days. Hunkered down in Rick's office at the ranch, Rick and A.J. were sharing one desk while Ricky and Ceci fought over their father's.

"And, we have as suspects…Ceci?" A.J. waited as his daughter looked up from her notes.

"Amy Diaz, her father and mother, Brian, Rochelle, that's it. Ricky?"

"What about that Brian's brother, what's his name, Mitch?" he replied impatiently, then simmered down as his father said "You need to keep cool, son. Now witnesses, were there any?"

"No…..the neighbor who called it in just saw the smoke." Rick told him. Just then the extension rang, and he picked it up.

"Yes, Laurie?"

"Ron's on the line for you, love…he needs to talk to you and A.J. . How about the apprentices take five and come talk to me."

"Sure, sweetheart, I'll send them in." Rick smiled as the two teenagers stood up.

"Auntie wants us to take a break, huh?" Ricky grinned, then dodged as his sister ran for the door. "Last one to Cousin Robin's cookies gets crumbs!"

"Uh uh!" he yelled, stumbling after her. At that the brothers laughed.

"Just when I think he's growing up…" A.J. groaned, switching on the speaker.

In the kitchen Ricky and Ceci had stopped their goofing off and were helping put cookies and snacks on the kitchen table for the extended family.

"Don't get me wrong, Auntie, we love being here, but aren't you tired of being eaten out of house and home?" Ceci asked, then saw a sad smile sweep over her face.

"No, honey…your uncle and I love having you here. Besides, who'd eat all your cousin's masterpieces besides us? Jack?" Laurie replied teasingly.

As Ricky and Ceci broke up, Jack chose that moment to come running into the kitchen, then plopped himself in Laurie's lap.

"Jacky…you stinker." She began, then giggled as he licked her, then jumped off and greeted the younger Simons the same way.

"Good boy….you're a good dog, Jacky." Ricky praised him, then getting the okay sign from his aunt, fed the pet a cookie.

"Auntie, Dad told us you were an investigative reporter once, is that true?" Ceci saw Laurie look startled, then lean back in her chair.

"Yes, I did that for a couple of years. It was after I had two years of college, and was interning at the Times." She paused, a far-away look in her eyes.

"That's cool, Auntie…what made you stop?" Ricky's eager tone broke her silence and Laurie paused, then said, "Actually, it's a long story, but ….I think you two are old enough to hear it. The only reason I stopped is how I met your Uncle Steve. He literally saved my life."


	5. Chapter 5

"I was just 22 years old, but I had been writing about Jazz concerts and musicians since college" Laurie began, then smiled when her nephew passed her a glass of ice tea." Thanks, Ricky. One of the musicians I wrote about, Billy M, was being intimidated into "paying" for gigs, and came to me for advice. I was scared to get involved, but I hated bullies with a passion, so I went to a detective at LPD and he helped set up a sting. What we didn't know is that my friend was just the latest victim in a string of shakedowns. When the ring was busted, well, it was big. The police were able to hide Billy's identity during the trial, but somehow when the story hit the papers, my cover was blown. I made the mistake of going to take a picture of the ringleaders house, when I was attacked and left for dead."

The two kids swallowed hard as their aunt took a sip of tea. "Auntie..that's awful…what happened?"

"The Caparellis, that's the crime family behind the shakedowns, hired a couple of goons to follow me and when I stopped to take a picture, they both came at me.

I managed to take one attacker out, but the other came up behind me and hit me in the head with a pipe, fracturing my skull. I hit the ground, almost unconscious, then I heard someone fighting. I knew I was in bad shape, but when I managed to open my eyes, I saw a pair of blue eyes, and …well, your Uncle Steve trying to stop the bleeding from my head. I thought I was dying, but Steve told me there was no way he'd let that happen.

At that Ceci grinned. "So that's how you met Uncle Rudy and Uncle Oscar? Uncle Rudy's the one who operated on you, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, honey." Laurie beamed and wagged her fingers as Rick and A.J. stuck their heads in the doorway. Just as fast they disappeared, as she continued, "Steve carried me to his car and drove me to the nearest emergency room, only to find they were full up. He got someone to bandage my head, then that's when he asked me to trust him. I managed to tell him yes, and he drove me to Ojai, and to Rudy ."

Mesmerized, Ricky and Ceci listened as she explained how after surgery, she woke up to find she had a new talent. "At first I thought I was going crazy, when I heard Steve's voice in my head. I told Rudy, and Oscar…they ran some tests and then ..well, Steve found he could hear me. After the swelling in my brain went down, Rudy discovered it was the fact he used the same material on me that was used when your Uncle was injured some years ago. At that point, your Uncle Oscar decided it was safer for me to work within the OSI, so they took me in and trained me."

"Wow…you got to be a secret agent!" Ricky said, awed, and his expression made Laurie laugh. "Yes, honey…but it wasn't very glamorous… I used my writer cover and went as a back up on several missions with first Steve then Jaime…then …well, you know a little of who my father's family was. It wasn't until I remembered how my father died, that Steve was able to help me find your cousins. Once I realized they needed me, and how badly I needed them..it wasn't hard to retire. Then…, you two know the rest..I was lucky enough to find your dad and Uncle."

As Laurie paused, she felt two arms pick her up, and let out a squeal when Rick sat down in her chair, then placed her in his lap.

"There, isn't that better?" he snickered, as A.J. snatched a cookie off the table and mussed Ricky's hair.

"Dad! I just combed it!" he mock-complained, then added, "but you missed Auntie's telling us how she met Uncle Steve..and Uncle Rudy and Oscar."

"Oh, we know…never forget the first time we faced your Uncles…they were not happy." Rick groaned, then brightened as Laurie kissed his cheek.

"No, they weren't, but they grew to love you, like I did." She replied, leaning against him. A.J. sighed.

"Yeah, but it took a while…say, what started all this?"

"We asked Auntie about being a reporter, and, well, she told us we were old enough to hear about what made her stop…" Ceci said.

The brothers exchanged looks between them, then A.J. told them, "Of course anything your Auntie, or Uncles tell you stays here….this is part of our family trusting each other, okay?"

"Of course, Dad." Ricky looked annoyed, as Ceci nodded. "I knew something was different, about Auntie and Uncle Steve and Aunt Jaime. I saw them run once, you know."

"You did?" It was Rick's turn to be surprised.

"Sure, I think Uncle Steve dared Aunt Jaime or something…it was really cool to watch them." At that A.J. chuckled, then put his arm around his daughter.

"Well then, if you didn't say anything then, we trust you not to say anything outside of the family. Now, we have something from Ron to check out, so break times over."

"Okay…thanks Auntie…" Ricky hugged her, then went ahead of his father as Ceci kissed Laurie's cheek. "Thanks for telling us, Auntie…I'm glad you found Dad and Uncle Rick too."

"Thank you, sweet…." Laurie embraced the tall teenager, then wiped her eyes. As Ceci left the kitchen, she started to get up from Rick's embrace, only for a wave of cold to sweep through her, and she shivered in Rick's arms.

"What is it, darlin.." Rick felt his wife tremble, and tightened his embrace.

"I ..don't know, Rick….so cold all of a sudden." She snuggled deeper into his arms, then slowly calmed down.

"Just breathe for me, sweetheart…is it the frights?" he asked, fearing her premonitions were returning.

'No…not that strong…." She started, then relaxed against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Just a very cold feeling, as if my insides were filling up ….it's better now." Laurie sighed after a moment. "It's been a while, but …"

"But nothing, Laurie..I want you to rest this afternoon, I'm going to bring dinner home as soon as A.J. and I see Ron." Rick was insistent,

Seeing the look in his eyes, she nodded. "I just wish I knew what or who was trying to hurt our family. It's easier to fight what you know, instead of what you don't know."

"I know, darlin'.." Rick comforted her. "We'll find who did this to A.J. and Linda and the kids. Ron thinks that it's not just about Ceci, though."

"No…it's not. Wait a minute..Rick, when you and A.J. meet with Ron…have him pull up the names of all Ceci's classmates and their parents…" Laurie suggested. At once Rick got what she was driving at.

"Sweetheart, you're brilliant!" he exclaimed, then kissed her. Giggling, she returned his kiss, then put her arms around his neck.

"If I'm brilliant, then you're spectacular." She told him. "You and A.J. have taught the kids so much…."

"And they teach us..now, let me go meet with the guys, then I'll be back…" he promised.

Seeing he was still worried, she whispered playfully, "I'll be waiting…."

Chuckling, he put his arm around her and walked her to the living room, where A.J. was pretending to be impatient, while Linda rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Sis….he'll only be gone a few hours…"

"Don't mind him, Laurie, he's just itching to come back, Oscar and Rudy are bringing a big catch of fish over." Linda explained, then smiled as A.J. kissed her cheek.

"We'll be back with dinner fixings to go with the fish, Linny."

"And we'll have everything ready for you." She replied. As the two brothers left, Ceci and Ricky came out of the office, their faces stormy.

"All that work…and we don't get to meet with Uncle Ron…it's not fair." Ricky started to grouse, only to brighten at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Surprise, Grandma!"

"Andy? Well, where did you come from?" Laurie was happy to see her grandson, who had shot up to be as tall as Robbie.

"The basketball tournament got called early, one of the teams didn't show up, so Dad dropped me here on the way to work. I have a homework assignment of Ceci's here." He explained, giving her a hug. Spying his cousins, he grinned.

"Hey, Ricky, Cec..what's up?

"Nothing, 'cept trying to find out who firebombed our house and tried to frame Ceci.." Ricky told him. At that Andy's face hardened.

"That's tough….Dad told me about it…I wish Dad would let me help you guys find the creep."

"Yeah, you could give a fresh….look at things." Ceci mourned, as Ricky suddenly brightened.

"Auntie, can Andy stay and help …Ceci with her homework?"

"Sure, honey…you three go to the office and work there, I'll bring you in some snacks…" Laurie started, only for Linda to shake her head.

"I'll go get them some snacks, Sis. Rick wants you to rest…so go lay down and I'll take care of things."

"Yes, sis." Laurie reluctantly agreed, then hugged the three teenagers as she went down the hall.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ceci looked anxiously at her mother. "What's wrong with Auntie, is she sick?"

"No, honey. Your uncle says she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and he was worried about her, so I promised she would rest. After a few minutes, why don't you check on her?" Linda asked. Immediately she nodded, as Rick and Andy exchanged worried glances. "Come on, guys, let's take a look at…my English assignments." Ceci announced. As the trio left the room, Linda took a deep breath, hoping that her children wouldn't insist on working the case.

Once inside their uncle's office, the worried teenagers sat down around his desk, then Andy broke the silence.

"Okay…what's wrong with Grandma….she doesn't just "lay down".

"She had a version of what she and Uncle Rick call "the frights", where she feels cold and sick, like something bad's going to happen." Ceci explained. "It takes so much out of Auntie when it happens…"

"I know, I was with her once when she had a premonition….she was more worried about me then herself." Andy put his chin on his hand as Ricky added, "You know, she told Cec and me how she met Uncle Steve…and why she left the OSI. No wonder she and Aunt Jaime and Mom are so close."

"I'm glad, because Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy told Dad that she really needed him and Aunt Robin, something about feeling like an orphan for most of her life." Andy remarked as Ceci opened the file with their notes. At that Ricky looked at him.

"An orphan? That's sad….. I don't know what I'd do without Mom and Dad… Cec, why don't you check on Auntie, and I'll show Andy what we've done."

"Sure…be right back." Ceci slipped out of the room as the two boys spread papers out on the desk.

When Rick and A.J. arrived an hour later, it was an excited Ricky who opened the door to them.

"Dad, Dad…we know who probably threw the firebomb."


	6. Chapter 6

"Simmer down, son….who is it?" A.J. listened intently as his son said, "That stupid Brian, the one who supposedly liked Cec… Well, his father works for Phoenix Studios, and he was bragging one day during class last year that he knew how to "torch a house" just by using a candle in a bottle and lighter fluid. He was being kind of lame, and another guy told him he was full of hot air. That's when he got mad and said "I could burn down your place and not leave my car!"

Rick shook his head. "Ricky, that's good, except why didn't you mention this before?"

The teenager turned red. "I didn't remember it until Cec told me how he liked to watch things explode, like fireworks. Sorry, Uncle Rick."

A.J. shot his brother a glare then relaxed as Rick said, "It's okay son…it's the details that solve the cases…now you know."

"Speaking of what you know, where's your team?" A.J. asked, then smiled as Andy and Ceci came rushing up.

"Dad…did Ricky tell you…" she began, then her father held up his hand.

"Yes, he did, honey. Now how are we going to prove it."

Three faces fell, then Rick nudged A.J.. "Don't tease them, tell them."

"All right, can't have any fun…" A.J. sighed, then relented. "Ron has a partial off the bottle, and if your friend drives a red sports car with a partial license of FIRE, he's our man. That's the description Mrs. Mendez saw from her patio. Good thing she likes our family, she says she knows you kids don't have any "wild" friends!"

At that Ceci bounced up and down. "He does, Dad!" Suddenly her face grew sad. "I just wish he wasn't someone I liked. It's harder to investigate someone you ….well, he needs to go to jail."

"I know, Cec." Andy slung an arm around her shoulders, then looked at his grandfather.

"So what do we do next?"

"You…" Rick pointed at the three, "do nothing. You narrowed down the suspects for us, now it's up to the police. In the meantime, how about helping us get the steaks and salads out of the truck?"

"Steak?" Ricky beamed, then yelled "Race you!" to Andy and Ceci and they took off. A.J. just sighed.

"Just when I think my son and daughter are growing up too fast…"

"I think they're just right, now come on, A.J. ..let's get the barbeque started.." Rick cut him off, then grinned as Linda appeared with a couple of beers.

"You guys can relax, Laurie got restless so she and I got the grill started."

Open-mouthed, the brothers stared at her, then Rick dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Linny, for sitting on her best you can. Let me go see my bad girl."

As he started down the hallway, the phone rang, then Laurie appeared from the kitchen, extension in hand.

"Darling, it's Ron…" she told him, then gave a little groan of pleasure as Rick kissed her while taking the phone from her.

"Hmmm, I'm glad you're back….the grill's all yours." She whispered.

Chuckling, Rick kissed her again then answered the phone, "Hey, Ron… we got something."

"Hey yourself….that's what I wanted to ask…because that partial print isn't in the system." He began.

"Of course it isn't, unless Brian Ross has a record. Ricky said he claims to know how to torch a place without "getting out of his car". He was bragging at school one day about his father and it slipped out." Rick interrupted him, adding, "Ceci verified Ross has a red car with that partial and that he was close with that Amy."

"That's enough for me, I'll call Ross's parents, but that also would tie in with the motive. I'll call you when we've picked him up." Ron said, relieved.

"Thanks, pal…Just in case, I'd better have Steve and Jaime warn Chrystal." Rick said, the thought coming to mind, she might be in danger having reported the Ross kid.

As he said goodbye, then dialed their friends, Laurie and Linda and the kids got everything ready for lunch. As the two brothers started grilling the fish and steaks, Laurie noticed Jack was barking, so she told Ceci, "Let's go see what he's up to now… I bet he's after one of the chickens!"

"That silly dog….Hey, Jacky!" Ceci led the way out of the patio. As they came out into the yard, Laurie saw the little dog barking and growling at the wagon parked next to the barn.

"What's Jack up to?" Ricky and Andy joined them, laughing at the animated terrier. Laurie shook her head. "Jacky, what ever it is, leave it alone." She clapped her hands at him, and Jack ran to her, then ran back, still barking.

"What is it, boy?" Laurie came around the barn, then gasped. The rear of the barn was on fire!

"Jack, run for your dad!" she yelled, not seeing a young man come up from behind the old wagon. Ceci appeared from the other side of the barn and stopped short, letting out a scream that was quickly muffled as the attacker grabbed her and mashed his hand over her mouth. Laurie turned at her niece's cry, then froze as the boy grated "Don't make a sound, or I'll kill Ceci!" as he pulled a gun from his waist. Laurie "called" to Rick desperately, "Rick! Help us!"

Voices sounded from nearby, and immediately the boy jerked his head toward the wagon, forcing Laurie to walk in front of him and Ceci. He pushed her in front of him, muttering at the teenager , "It's all your fault…all you had to do was help him." Just then Ricky and Andy appeared in front of him, with Rick right behind them. His face white with anger, he snarled, "Let her go this instant, or I'll kill you!"

"With what, old man!" he sneered, then the click of a hammer sounded, and Laurie knew help was just behind them.

"He said, let her go!" A.J.'s tone was just as furious. Instantly Rick saw the boy waiver for a moment, then drop his arm from around Ceci's face. At that point Laurie moved away to give her husband a clear shot, then Rick swept her into his arms.

"Down on the ground, NOW!" A.J. ordered, as Andy and Ricky went past him and put the growing fire out with the barn's fire extinguishers. Swearing, the teenager complied, then was hogtied by Ricky with a rope from the wagon. Only then did A.J. holster his gun to embrace his daughter. A moment later Linda ran from the house to hug both of them. Ceci started to cry with relief as A.J. told her, "You're safe, baby…you were so brave.."

Seeing her niece out of harms way, Laurie let out a trembling breath. "Darling….thank God you heard me!" Rick held her tightly as he comforted her. "Of course I would, but, sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Yes….but…the barn..he set it on fire.." she replied, then caught sight of the white smoke coming from the siding.

'The kids got it in time." Rick explained, stroking her face. Laurie sighed.as he continued, "Ron called me back just as Jacky ran up to us. He said that Brian Ross had an alibi for the time of the arson, but his younger brother Mitch was missing and his parents thought he might have come looking for Ceci"

"You are a real jerk, you know that!" Ricky scowled at the would-be arsonist as he hauled him up and forced him to walk in front of them. Andy picked up Ross's weapon with a handkerchief, earning a "good boy" from A.J.. Ceci saw this, and gave a weak smile. "I never would have remembered that, Andy… I would have forgotten to preserve his fingerprints."

"Well, it's hard to remember things like that when you see something like that." Andy replied, jerking his head at the gun. "I would have frozen."

A siren wailed in the background, and with a screech of brakes, two police cars roared into the yard. Out of one came Robbie Simon and the other held Chief Ron and two deputies.

"I see you got him..what the…?" Ron saw the remnants of smoke rising from the back of the barn, as Robbie ran to his parents and embraced his mother.

"What happened? Mama, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, son….thanks to your father…and our detectives." Laurie smiled, then hugged each of the three teenagers. Seeing the cowed suspect being taken away, Ricky nudged his cousin. "Think you'll ever forget our first case?"

Andy grinned back. "Not on your life, partner!" At that Ceci wiped her eyes, then gave a mock glare at the two. "What about me?"

"Should we let her?" Ricky smirked, then decided not to tease his sister. "All right, you're in the firm….partner."

Rick and A.J. groaned as Linda turned and stared at the brothers. "What do you have to say for your idea now?"

Laurie saw their faces, and decided to speak up. "I'd say, who wants to break it to Mom?"

At that Linda's mouth twitched, then she burst into laughter. Relieved, Rick and A.J. followed suit as Ricky and Ceci looked at their cousin, puzzled.

"I don't get it." Andy said in response. Ricky just shook his head. "Grownups."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sure you want to come over here, Mya? Seems I'm a real popular person these days…." Ceci grumbled over the phone. Linda sighed as she closed the door of her daughter's room and faced Laurie.

"She's really not handling this well, not that I can blame her. At least she has Mya and her friend Consuelo."

"I feel awful, but she had to testify against that Mitch Ross." Laurie gazed out at the patio as the rain fell. "For her to not get a single date for the Winter Dance…"

"That's not what's upsetting her most, Ceci could have cared less. But to have to take that Math test over and barely pass it…"

"Do you want me to talk to her, Sis?" Laurie asked, feeling responsible. Linda gave her a relieved look.

"Would you, I just want to finish wrapping gifts…seems Christmas snuck up on us this year!"

"Sure, I'm going to put out goodies anyway, she can have a snack while I bring up the subject." Laurie suggested. Leaving her sister-in-law in A.J.'s office, she made her way down the hall to the kitchen and set out plates of brownies, cookies, and a fresh pot of coffee. Then she went and knocked on Ceci's door.

"Yes…"

"Honey, it's Auntie…could you help me?"

At once the teenager opened the door, and Laurie saw she had been crying.

"Oh, Ceci…." She hugged her niece, then quietly said, "I'm sorry this hasn't been much of a Christmas so far…but would you help me put out some snacks for when your father and Uncle come home?"

"Sure…and thanks, Auntie…at least you understand." Ceci sniffed, then put an arm around Laurie as they went into the kitchen.

Pulling a pitcher of ice tea and one of egg nog out and putting them on the table, Ceci helped put some sandwiches and chips out, then laughed as Buster came running in , followed by Jack.

"Here's the hero dog….what a good Jacky!" Ceci giggled as both dogs jumped into her lap, then looked at the table expectantly.

"Oh, no you don't, guys…" Laurie laughed, then allowed Ceci to give each pet a dog treat and sent them into Buster's doghouse.

"I'm so glad you're here, Auntie…I just wish…" Ceci dropped the happy expression from her face as she plopped back into her chair.

"What is it, honey?" Laurie sat next to her, then poured a glass of tea and put it in front of her niece. Ceci just pushed it away.

"No one understands what it's like to be treated like you have dog breath or something, and on top of that …no invite to anyone's Christmas Party…"

"What about Mya's?" Laurie was starting to get angry, then simmered down as Ceci explained, "She's having one, but it's like a gimme…. But you can't know …"

For a moment Laurie debated speaking up, then made up her mind. "Yes I do, Ceci. I guess you're old enough to understand…." She met her niece's gaze, then Ricky appeared in the doorway, and she beckoned him in.

"I wasn't the most popular kid…in fact if it weren't for your Uncle and Dad, I would have had a terrible time in school. But….their friendship, and later, your Uncle's love was always enough…. The worst time of it was when we were separated, when I thought I'd never be happy again." Laurie's eyes welled up with tears as she recalled the day she was literally ripped from Rick's arms.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Auntie….what happened?" Ceci was spellbound as Laurie explained about her stepparents, and how she had to run away. "And when the nuns heard my story, they made room for me."

"Wow…..so they paid for you to go to college." Ceci asked, impressed. Laurie nodded.

"Yes..they believed in me. So when I left the OSI, I took part of my savings and paid for two scholarships so no girl would have to face such a situation again."

"Auntie…why did you leave the OSI? Was it finding Uncle Robbie and Aunt Robin?" she asked.

Laurie was silent for a moment, then said, slowly…."Yes…well, no..that was part of it, but the other part was my remembering something….I was on a mission to the Window Rock area with Steve. We had to find a missing weapon at an abandoned base, But our cover was blown when a surprise storm knocked out the power and we were seen leaving the place. Steve ran to stop the weapon from being activated, while I led the crooks on a false trail. They caught me, and were about to kill me when Steve and Rob came in the nick of time. It was when Steve told me he had found out something, then brought me to the graveyard at the old Mission, that I saw my father's grave. All at once I remembered..it was like a blurred picture. It was my "stepfather" Herman who killed him, when he was discovered with my stepmother. I had upset Shirley, and she locked me in a closet then waited for Herman to come over. When my father came in and found them…well, he threatened to take me and divorce her. She refused to let him, and when he persisted, Herman beat him, then put him in his car and pushed it over a cliff. I heard every sound of my father's attack. Shirley only let me out when Herman went to dispose of the ….my father."

As tears ran down her face, Laurie felt an arm around her, then looked up to see Rick leaning over, a handkerchief in his hand. As he wiped her tears away, she tried to smile at him. "Darling, when did you get here?" In reply he picked her up and put her on his lap. "A few minutes ago..sweetheart, what made you decide to tell Ceci about.."

"About why I left the OSI? I did leave her and Ricky hanging the other day…." Laurie interrupted, gesturing at her niece. Ceci was blowing her nose, as Ricky wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Auntie, that 's so awful, I never knew…..so when you remembered, what did you do?" he asked.

"Your Uncle Steve took me back to our hotel, and got a hold of Oscar and Rudy. Rudy's the one who helped me remember everything…and between Steve and Rob and Chief Joseph, they're the ones who helped me find Robbie and Robin, and leave the OSI."

For a moment there was silence, then A.J.'s voice added, "And then Steve was smart enough to call us, and…well." He came into the room, and kissed her cheek, then sat between his kids as Laurie finished with a genuine smile on her face, "our family began."

"Wow…so if it wasn't for Uncle Steve …" Ricky started, then Jaime's voice piped up.

"What did my better half do now?"

Laughing, A.J. got up and opened the back door to a grinning Jaime Austin.

"I was beginning to wonder, Steve's in front looking at your decorations, A.J….and when no one answered the door…"

"Well, I did, and all I found when I opened the front door was ..this!" Linda came into the kitchen, followed by Steve Austin, dressed as Santa except for his beard.

"Santa Steve!" Rick chuckled, as the group burst out laughing. The former colonel just shook his head.

"I should have never bet the King of Christmas Lights…. I still think you had help with that animated sleigh…"

Laurie giggled as Jaime sidled up to Steve, saying, "it's two days until Christmas, and I haven't told you what I want yet, Santa."

"Well, " Steve looked around to see where Melly and Robin were, then was reassured when Linda told playfully him, "They're with Andy and Lala…it's safe."

"Good, okay, Jaime…" Steve swept her up in his arms, then carrying her to the living room, plopped carefully down in A.J.'s chair. As the Simons gathered around, he teased, "Have you been a good girl for Santa?"

In the outburst of laughter that followed, Rick gathered his wife in his arms as he whispered, "I know someone else that's been good."

"You do? Well, then, my Santa needs to tell Mrs. Santa when we get home." She replied with a kiss.

"I will, how soon do you want to leave…" he said, kissing her neck. At that Laurie blushed, then quietly told him, "As soon as we can say goodbye."

"Okay, you two, whispering gets you Santa's knee!" Steve hollered, then saw the happiness on their faces as Laurie pushed Rick to go first.

"This is one time I have to tell Santa, thank you." Rick said, then Laurie added, "for our family…"

Realizing what they were referring to, Steve's eyes misted over, and he softly answered,

"Best Christmas gift I ever helped give."

Just then two young voices broke the emotional moment, and quickly Steve looked around for his beard. "Jaime, where is it?"

"Right here, there you go!" Linda handed it to him and he put it in place just as the youngest Simons ran into the living room, followed by their cousins.

"It's Santa! I told you I saw him!" Robin crowed, then Melly echoed, "It's Santa! Can I tell you my Christmas list?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho! If it isn't Robin and Melly, well, get up here and tell Santa!" he beckoned.

At that Rick and A.J. exchanged amused glances, then A.J. remarked quietly, "Merry Christmas, Rick."

"Merry Christmas, little brother…" They smiled at each other, then Rick added, "$10 says Oscar and Rudy get here before he can change."

"$25 says Santa splits before they get here.." A.J. shot back.

Taking the cue, Laurie retreated to the kitchen, then returned and handed out cups of egg nog.

Raising a glass, she waited until Melly had given "Santa" a hug, then offered, "A toast to Santa…Thank you for all the Christmases..and may he always find believers wherever he goes!"

"To Santa!" the family proclaimed, then a choked up Santa replied, "To my favorite family…for reminding me what Christmas is all about!"

"What's that, Santa?" Melly asked, bouncing up and down.

"Love, Melly…Love."

Fin


End file.
